


here we are, going far (to save all that we love)

by prvncess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Lyoko, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, it gets real sappy yall, really i barely scratched upon the angst that the CL characters make me feel, the gang fights an evil computer virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prvncess/pseuds/prvncess
Summary: "So you're telling me the four of you have been fighting an evil, sentient supervirus who wants to take over all of the world's nuclear weapons for months now and none of us know anything about this because the computer also wipes our memories?" Clarke asks incredulously. By the end of Raven's explanation, Clarke ended up collapsing onto Raven's chair by the monitors, shocked."Well, five of us, Luna's pretty important, too, but yeah. That's basically it," Raven corrects.or, the Code Lyoko fusion that no one asked for but I wrote anyway
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Luna/Raven Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	here we are, going far (to save all that we love)

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi hello how is everyone doing today?
> 
> literally no one asked for this but the idea came to me at like 3 AM and I ended up writing down a bunch of ideas for this while I was half asleep. turns out the 100 universe has a lot of things that works well the Code Lyoko universe so this kind of ended up writing itself? which is all well and good because writing anything else for my other two 100 fanfics is herculean task so. 
> 
> but this was a lot of fun to write. i really love Code Lyoko so it was cool seeing where i could play with the world a little bit and writing for the world outside of my lengthy Code Lyoko rewrite that is likely never going to see the light of day because I'll never finish it. basically, i have a lot of opinions on the show and i thought a lot about all the decisions i made here so if you wanna talk with me about them, i will gladly word vomit with you.
> 
> you kind of don't need to have watched the show to understand what's going on. i also messed with the world to fit the plot. i essentially took season 4 and season 1 and smashed them together. think i explained the basics well enough but I put in links to pictures of everything so you can see what it's all based off of. I really didn't want to explain what the hell a Blok is. 
> 
> title is from the [Code Lyoko theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61-sKi-loHY) which SLAPS. HARD. hands down one of the best theme songs ever.

Raven finds the supercomputer a week before midterms. 

In the grand scheme of things, the timing is probably the worst thing about the entire situation. He really should've figured that if turning the thing on messed with his class schedule so much, hopping in the [weird floor-to-ceiling body scanner tubes ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/XKyovxPWfm0/hqdefault.jpg)to go fight monsters in a virtual world would _really_ mess with his class schedule. 

But when Raven strongarmed him into checking out the [abandoned factory ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/1/1c/2_factory.png/revision/latest?cb=20111120182704) with her, he wasn't about to let her go _alone_ , especially not with her leg fresh from the accident. Murphy tagged along because his roommate would do just about anything for ten bucks, and Echo wanted to make sure they all didn't get murdered. Which, if anyone was going to escape an abandoned factory horror plot, it would definitely be his sparring partner. She was scary intense. 

Which is how the four of them get dragged into this war no one knew was happening between the world and some supervirus named A.L.I.E. 

"This is _insane_ . Someone programmed an ARP spoofing software using artificial intelligence to intelligently mimic the system's network environment so it can attack virtually any nuclear warehouse successfully," Raven explained. Her eyes were glued to the [giant three-monitor set-up](https://coveofsolitude.files.wordpress.com/2011/11/jererie-on-the-computer-in-the-factory.jpg) that seemed to the base of operations. Bellamy didn't think someone could actually have heart eyes outside of anime but if he was proven wrong about supercomputers actually being evil, he's probably wrong about a lot of other things. 

Echo blanches. "English, Raven."

Raven doesn't even blink. "She's basically a program that can take control of any nuclear weapon. Her artificial intelligence programming was way ahead of its time which figures why she's in this _behemoth_ of a supercomputer. Though, I guess I'd hate to see her in work from the cloud." 

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. "Her?" he asks. 

Raven finally turns to them and smiles, "Oh, didn't I mention? The program's name is A.L.I.E."

"Great, she's a girl but what's the problem?" Murphy sneers, "It's not like she's doing anything otherwise we'd have heard about it." 

That's when Raven grimaces. "Yeah, about that," she trails off. 

Bellamy can already feel a headache coming on. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose (it's an abandoned factory, _of course_ , they were going to set off some horror movie plot), he drawls, "Raven, what happened?"

"Wemight'veturnedonadormantsupervirusbyturningonthesupercomputerandIdon'treallyknowhowtoturnitoff."

Everyone blinks. 

Echo is the first to recover. "What do you mean you don't know how to _turn it off_? We have to turn it off!" 

Raven scowls. "I know that!" She scratches her head before biting her lip and continues, "It's just that this tech is _way_ advanced, even for me, and it's going to take me a while to figure out how to stop it if we even can."

Bellamy blanches, " _If we even can_? Raven, this is above our paygrade, we're fucking tenth years. We should tell the cops."

"No! This shit was turned off for a reason, we can't trust the government!" Raven argues. 

Before Bellamy can begin to tear apart all the reasons why _that is not the case here_ , Murphy cuts in, "Can't we just turn it off again? You know, like, pull the plug?" He pantomimes pulling the plug out of the wall.

Everyone blinks. 

"Huh," Raven goes, "I guess we could." 

"Hello, is anyone there? Who's there?" 

Bellamy nearly jumps out of his damn skin at the sound of another. Echo certainly screams although she'll later deny it. They all break their necks turning back to the monitors where there's now a _girl_ glaring at them. 

" _What the fuck_." 

"Hello? I know you're there," the girl demands. She has long, frizzy hair and a purple shawl wrapped around her like some sort of tunic. 

Raven leans towards the computer screens and responds, "Uh yeah, I'm here." 

The girl doesn't look impressed. "Who the hell are you? Do you know what you've just started?"

Raven seems a little taken aback. As a child prodigy, she's not used to being reprimanded for her boundary-pushing endeavors. She puckers her mouth like she's tasted something sour. "The name's Raven, and I think _I know_ what I started. Who the hell are you?" she shoots back. 

The girl just glares at Raven, "My name is Luna. My mother hid me in the City of Light to protect the key. I'm the only one who has the power to stop A.L.I.E."

Well, _shit._

* * *

Turns out Luna's mother was part of some ultra-secret, state-of-the-art government program designed to develop cutting edge technology to help bolster their weak cybersecurity defenses. A software developer named Becca created A.L.I.E. to hack and neutralize nuclear attacks before they were launched; however, her AI evolved too rapidly. By the time Becca noticed what was going on, A.L.I.E. had taken her moral parameters to the extreme. A.L.I.E. believed that the only way to prevent all nuclear attacks was to take control of them herself and use them as she saw fit because humanity was too prone to making judgement errors. 

Luna's mother had always been against the initiative from the start. She believed that artificial intelligence would grow too powerful for humans to control so she worked on developing countermeasures against intelligent programs. A little too Matrix-y for Bellamy's taste but when he mentioned the movie reference, Luna looked at him like she didn't understand. 

Jesus, how _long_ had she been in that computer for? 

The answer was apparently twenty-two years. 

The program was _decades_ ahead of its time. 

Which is why when the government realized what Becca had created, they panicked and pulled the plug immediately. They had nowhere near enough resources and expertise outside of the program to properly deal with the aftermath of a supervirus two years before the ominous Y2K. It was better to just shut it down and throw the metaphorical covers over the entire program as if it never existed in the first place. 

But Luna's mother knew that until A.L.I.E. was destroyed, she would always be a threat to humanity. So she programmed an antivirus called The Flame which would cripple A.L.I.E.'s artificial intelligence capabilities, rendering her useless. She placed it into her daughter's memories so no one could steal it. Then, she sent her daughter to the City of Light to destroy A.L.I.E. but they pulled the plug before Luna could get to the system's mainframe. 

And she's been stuck in the City of Light ever since. 

"Cool, this thing comes with its own built-in antivirus," Murphy snarks. 

Raven just shoots him a glare before turning back to Luna. "So that's it, then? We just leave the supercomputer on long enough for you to get to the mainframe, do your thing, then we get you out and shut this baby down." 

Now, it's Luna's turn to grimace. "I'm afraid that being shut down for so many years has affected my memory. I don't exactly recall _how_ to get to the mainframe. I just remember being very frustrated." 

Echo scoffs, "I can imagine the feeling."

They're quiet now. No one is really sure how they're supposed to handle this now that they can't just _turn it off._

Murphy raises his hand. "Wait, why can't we just pull the plug again?" he asks. 

Raven swivels around to glare at him. "We can't just leave her in there!" She exclaims, "She's already been in there for over two decades. How long until the next time someone stumbles across this dump and turns this piece of junk on? She could be in there _forever._ " Her eyes widen when she realizes what she just said and turns to look back at Luna, an apology written all over her face. 

Luna, however, does not seem fazed. "I would rather prefer to get out of here at some point in my life, yes. I didn't exactly agree to be trapped in a supercomputer for the rest of my life." 

"Can't we just get you out _now_ then and _then_ turn off the evil supervirus?" Echo asks. 

Luna shakes her head. "No, my mother made it so that I was unable to leave the City of Light until A.L.I.E. was destroyed," she explains. 

"Mother of the year," Murphy grumbles. Luna pretends she doesn't hear. 

Bellamy is going to regret this, he already knows it. Even though he has a thousand and one reasons why they shouldn't do this, the one good reason that they can't just leave Luna in there is enough to push him to say, "Okay, so we leave the supercomputer on long enough for Raven to figure out how to get you to the mainframe." 

Murphy squints at him, "And what are we supposed to do while A.L.I.E. goes after all the nuclear weapons in the world? It's not like we can go in there and _fight_ her." 

A smile spreads across Raven's face, "Well, about that . . ."

* * *

They _can_ go in the City of Light and fight A.L.I.E. The process is weird and involves Bellamy feeling like he's being pushed out of his own body and shoved into another, and then violently getting shoved back into his own body when he dies. It's disorienting but he has to admit, being some sort of cyber warrior is kind of cool. 

The City of Light itself is made up of four different sectors: Azgeda Sector, Trikru Sector, Sankru Sector and Maungeda Sector. Each sector has it's own diverse landscape from ice to forest to desert to mountain respectively. The sectors have towers which act as conduits to the real world with only Luna and A.L.I.E. capable of interacting with the special programming. But the world comes with its own dangers as well. There's a full range of monsters at A.L.I.E.'s disposal and the Digital Sea is always a threat. Sitting below the suspended sectors, the sea is a permanent trip to the afterlife.

But the rest of it is kind of cool.

He gets his own arsenal of guns, a hover-scooter which helps him stay balanced as he shoots, and a cool, green, paramilitary outfit. Echo gets dual katanas, a motorcycle, and a red warrior outfit. Murphy gets a staff, a hoverboard, and a purple ensemble that looks straight out of a Mad Max movie. 

He thinks his is the best but he's probably biased. 

But this is how the next few months turn out to be the weirdest, _hardest_ but also _coolest_ months of his life. A.L.I.E. starts launching attacks on nuclear systems all over the world, which require them to virtualize into the City of Light then devirtualize on site of A.L.I.E.'s attacks to fend off her attack (often in the form of robobug monsters) while Luna gets to the attack source ([a tower in the City of Light](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/b/b7/21_activated_tower.png/revision/latest?cb=20120209142108)) to deactivate it. Before this, Bellamy hadn't stepped foot out of their small town in France. Now, he's been to the outskirt of Bogota in Brazil, Disko Bay in Greenland, the wilderness of Australia, and on one particularly memorable occasion, the city of Kinshasa. 

But shit is still _hard._ It was already a lot balancing schoolwork and taking care of his sister. But now that he has to worry about saving the world from an evil supervirus who can also influence real-world attacks, it's probably beyond what he can handle. Most days, he's either skipping class or bringing Octavia with him to the factory. She doesn't really understand what they're doing but she usually has fun jumping off things. 

On the rare occasion that A.L.I.E. tries to throw them off her tail by taking over electronics to _kill them_ , his heart nearly burst out of his chest with fear for Octavia. It's dangerous bringing her to the factory where many of the attacks are focused, but after the one time where A.L.I.E. sent killer bots to their families while they were in the City of Light, he'd rather Octavia was at least close to the people who could protect her. 

He places a lot of blind faith into the return to the past trips to erase any of the physical, emotional, and school damage from having lasting consequences on his and the people he loves' lives. He has to admit that it was awfully convenient that Luna's mother built in pseudo-time travel to Luna's code. Now, whenever Luna deactivate A.L.I.E.'s attacks, the supercomputer somehow restarts the _entire space-time continuum_ by a day so it's as if the attack never happened. 

Luna says it's so that no one looks too deeply into why these attacks are occurring but Bellamy is just glad it helps his teachers forget that he missed Calculus for the third time this week, and Octavia forget that she was nearly killed by an evil school bus. 

It does take a toll on them, though. The five are them are living days that no one else remembers. They only remember because their exposure to the City of Light preserves their memories. So more often than not, they'll sit through the same classes and answer the same questions and have the same conversations with people. It gets a little robotic at times. It's like they're living in their own world, and nothing else really matters outside of it. 

"You guys are in some weird shit, and I don't know what it is. You all look like you haven't slept in days and jump at the slightest sound, so this seems like an obvious question but are you _okay_ ?" Clarke asks, plopping down next to him as he sits against a tree during their lunch period. He just needed to take a break from _everything_ for a moment.

Clarke Griffin is another story altogether, however. She's a transfer student who still _feels_ like a transfer student even though she came to their school in their fifth year. She never really found a way to blend in with her golden hair and paint-stained jeans and intense eyes which seemed out of place in their small, rural private school. Also, she's like if Echo and Raven had a baby: she has Echo's intensity but also Raven's ego. 

Not to mention, excessive wealth that comes with being the headmaster's stepdaughter. 

That last fact probably has more to do with why she's sort of a social pariah but once Bellamy got over the fact that she was a have and he was a have-not, he definitely thinks her personality doesn't help. 

It's not that she's _bad_ , she's just _prickly_. Most conversations with her end up in arguments that leave him red in the face and off-kilter. 

Raven and Murphy think it's because he has a crush on her which is _ridiculous_. He barely has time to think about his Chemistry homework but he somehow has the time to be head-over-heels for Clarke Griffin? He doubts it. 

She just throws him off-balance, and he _really_ doesn't know what to do about it. 

Like now, for example. She comes out of nowhere and intrudes upon his very obvious brooding time and somehow, doesn't feel like a bother at all. It makes him uncomfortable that she's noticed he's brooding but she's the only one who's asked him if _he's okay_. 

His friends don't ask because of course, he's not okay. They're all varying stages of Not Okay--Echo's parents demand time that she does not have to give, Murphy is likely fending off homelessness as he's from a large family and there's really no place for him at home, Raven has major heart eyes for Luna but can't figure out how to get her out of the computer and it haunts her--so they really don't need to talk about it. They all _know_ what the other is going through since they're the only people who remember. They don't need to add to the feeling by talking about it. 

He knows she might not remember this conversation depending on whether A.L.I.E. launches an attack today, so he feels free to tell her, "Not really, but there's not much I can do about it." It's easier to talk to people when you know it won't have any consequence.

She doesn't look at him with pity like he was expecting. Instead, she fixes him with a strong stare and demands, "Why not?" 

He laughs, "I'm the only one who knows what's going on and I can't really tell anyone because they'll forget so I feel like I'm living in an entirely different world from everyone else." 

She seems to consider this information, tilting her head and biting her lip. He thinks he wants to bite it. 

Well, that's _odd._

He shoves that thought into a box somewhere deep in his mind. This is really _not the time._

She settles on saying, "That seems lonely." He's thankful she doesn't push the matter. She rests her head on his shoulder even though he didn't realize that they were close enough friends for her to feel comfortable leaning on him like this, but. The press of her body against his and the warm weight of her head on his shoulder makes him feel like he wants to cry so it probably means he needed a hug. 

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and lets out a watery laugh, "I guess so, princess. I guess I am lonely." 

* * *

As these things tend to go, Raven figures out how to get to the mainframe two weeks before finals. 

"Really? You couldn't have figured this out _after_ finals? There's _nothing_ to do over the summer break. That's so much time to fight A.L.I.E.!" He exclaims after she tells them. She's gathered them all in the factory, which honestly, they were all going to end up here regardless of Raven calling them. 

She rolls her eyes at him. "Do you want to be fighting A.L.I.E. _during_ finals?" she asks. 

She's got him there. 

So, she explains her theory. 

"Basically, Luna and I were able to figure out that the mainframe--or Sector Five, as it's referred to in the program--is hidden in the Digital Sea," Raven states. 

"You mean the giant virtual ocean you tell us not to fall in because it'll erase our DNA permanently and we'll die for good?" Murphy drawls. 

Raven smiles brightly, "Yup! That's the one."

"Great," Murphy drawls.

Raven continues as if he had never spoken, "It's ingenious really. Sector Five is basically A.L.I.E.'s control box so of course, it's hidden in the most dangerous part of the City of Light."

Echo, however, is less impressed with the ingenuity of the location. "Okay, but if we _die_ when we touch the Digital Ocean, how are we supposed to get _through it_?" He likes that she takes no shit. It makes his life easier. 

Raven seems to only get more excited which usually doesn't end well for anybody. "What do you when you can't swim in the ocean? You build a ship." She explains her idea to build essentially a submarine that will safely protect their DNA as they go through the digital ocean. 

"The only problem is I've run a bunch of calculations and the sub would work best with _five_ people in it," Raven says. 

"What? How does the number of people affect how well the sub protects us?" Bellamy asks even though he already knows the answer will go above his head. 

Raven frowns. "My idea is for the sub to essentially use your life points while in the Digital Sea to create a protective barrier around you. In order to have the strongest barrier while also not taking away too many life points, we need five people. It's fewer life points taken from each person for a stronger total number of points taken." 

It kind of makes sense. But Bellamy is still not sold on the idea of adding a new person to the team. They'd first need to believe them then get trained before they would be of any use to the team. They've all been doing this for months now, anyone of them could take out a [Blok](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/e/ef/Blok_image_player_432_324.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20111013193930) or a [Krab](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/d/d3/Krab.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/350?cb=20171212142011) with their eyes closed. They're a well-oiled machine at this point. Bellamy knows Echo's tells for when she's about to jump over his head to slash a monster, Murphy knows when to help Bellamy get a better shot, Echo knows when to kick a monster Murphy's way. They know each other and they know the monsters. A newbie would slow them down. 

He voices his concerns to the team, and while Echo seems to agree with him, Raven still thinks adding a fifth is the best option. 

"Look, it's not ideal but using only four sets of life points puts you guys at significantly more risk than if we used five. I'd rather we take our chances that a new person would slow down the mission rather than having you all _die_ because the barrier couldn't hold," Raven argues. 

To everyone's surprise, Murphy also agrees. He usually doesn't care one way or another in these things as long as he gets to kill something but this time, he speaks up, "It seems pretty obvious to me that we add someone. It's always going to be another person who can kill things for us and they'll have four _trained_ warriors who can back them up, something we didn't have when we started. I don't see why there's an argument against this."

Bellamy opens his mouth to argue but then he considers Murphy's words. He's really got a point there. So instead, he sighs, and asks, "Who would we even ask? It's not like we have any other friends." 

Raven just looks at him like he's stupid, "Just ask your girlfriend." 

Bellamy can feel his face flush furiously. "Clarke's not my girlfriend!" he protests. Thankfully, they didn't have an A.L.I.E. attack that day by the tree, so Clarke remembered their conversation. It was a little embarrassing talking to her after opening up to her like that but she seemed to be more warm and friendly after their chat, too. She usually found him in between class periods and they would walk to class together or if he was by himself at lunch, she would come to sit with him. She seemed to be most places he was and he really couldn't complain when she seemed to lighten his day every time she was near. 

Murphy smirks, "Funny how she didn't say Clarke was your girlfriend." 

Bellamy sputters. "That's beside the point," he tries to argue miserably. 

"No, I think the point in contention is whether or not Clarke is your girlfriend since we need to ask your girlfriend to join us," Echo points out. He whips his head over to look at her in disbelief but she's frustratingly blank-faced. For a moment in time, he thought she was interested in him and while he wasn't opposed to the idea, it certainly wasn't something he would have thought of himself. Which is probably the best reason to not pursue someone. 

But if she's jealous, she's not showing it. And he can't say anything without sounding like an asshole, so instead, he needs to be _reasonable_ about this which is infuriating since this is _anything but reasonable_. This is persecution, he just can't prove it. 

So instead, he grinds out, "Unless Clarke asked me out and I missed it, I'm pretty sure she's not my girlfriend." 

Raven scoffs, "That's not saying much. The girl basically wears a neon sign that says, 'I want to have Bellamy Blake's babies' and you're convinced she barely likes you." 

Bellamy is pretty sure he's about to combust on the spot from pure mortification (the thought of Clarke _liking him_ is a little too much for him and that's saying something considering he fights an evil supervirus on the daily), so he just rubs a hand over his face and manages to say, "I thought we were talking about the fate of the world, not my love life." 

Raven smiles, "Oh, we can do both. We're talented, like that." 

Bellamy just groans as they all snicker at his expense. 

* * *

They end up asking Clarke because she's really the only person they know well enough. It turns out that Raven is also kind of friends with Clarke because they dated the same guy at the same time without knowing it and that somehow turned into a friendship. Murphy also likes Clarke because she's the only one who laughs at his jokes in class which usually would be a testament to insanity but in this case, you need to like Murphy to work with the team. 

Echo is the only one who doesn't really know Clarke but she doesn't have any other suggestions so they all agree on Clarke. 

Thankfully, they also decide that Raven should be the one to bring Clarke into the loop. Echo would be weird since she's never really talked to Clarke, Murphy would definitely focus on the fighting monsters part, and Bellamy hasn't been able to look at Clarke without turning into a disaster so Raven's their best bet. Nothing new. 

"So you're telling me the four of you have been fighting an evil, sentient supervirus who wants to take over all of the world's nuclear weapons for months now and none of us know anything about this because the computer also wipes our memories?" Clarke asks incredulously. By the end of Raven's explanation, Clarke ended up collapsing onto Raven's chair by the monitors, shocked. 

"Well, five of us, Luna's pretty important, too, but yeah. That's basically it," Raven corrects. 

"Huh," Clarke huffs. She pauses and blinks then asks slowly, "And you need me because it makes the math better?" 

Raven smiles brightly, "Couldn't have said it better myself." 

Clarke just looks at her like she's crazy, which is fair. While fighting A.L.I.E. had quickly become his normal, he remembers all too well the disbelief from the beginning. In all fairness, Clarke is taking this pretty well. She hasn't run out screaming but there's still time for that yet. 

"I bet you she's going say we're all crazy," Murphy whispers to Echo who snickers. Bellamy turns to glare at them but they just look back at him innocently. He can't say he blames them, though. This is a lot to take in and it'd really suck for him if the girl he's admittedly crushing on thinks he's crazy. 

He hopes she'll believe them. 

To his relief, in typical Clarke fashion, she just steels her shoulder and turns to Raven, demanding, "I want to see it." 

Raven blinks, "What?"

Clarke waves her hand at the monitors, "I want to see you guys fighting or whatever." She crosses her arms, "You all just told me you go into a computer and fight a virus dressed as warriors. I think a little proof is warranted." 

Raven shrugs, "You got us there. Murphy, you up for a visit to the City of Light?"

Murphy just smirks, "Always, baby." Raven just scowls and barks at him to get down to the scanners. Echo decides to go with him because it's not like she's particularly helpful here. Raven shoos Clarke off of her chair so she can get them virtualized and call up Luna to greet them in the [Azgeda Sector.](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/2/21/Sueurs_froides_258.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121215180507)

Clarke stands awkwardly now that everyone seems to be doing something so he pats the spot next to him on the floor. She bites her lip (she really needs to stop doing that around him, it's not good for his mental health) before coming to sit next to him. She looks a little overwhelmed now that things actually seem to be happening and she's actually going to get proof that an evil virus is trying to kill them, so he bumps his shoulder against his. 

"How are you holding up?" he asks her gently. 

She just laughs, "Are you really asking me that?" 

He smiles softly, "Sorry, obvious question and all." She gives a small smile at the reminder of their conversation by the tree. She leans her head against his shoulder again, and a big part of him really hopes Raven wasn't just messing with him when she said Clarke likes him, too. He really wants to get _her_. 

She sighs before saying, "It needed to be asked, though. I guess not much changes in the grand scheme of things if it's all true. Yeah, I'd know that there's a supervirus trying to take over the world but that was already happening so now I'd just know about it." 

"That's still a big thing to process," he grants. 

She pouts slightly, "It is but so would the end of the world so I guess I could deal with this." 

He laughs softly, "I don't think the world would end right away. A.L.I.E. would probably need a reason to launch the nukes." 

She smiles and wraps her arms around his. "I guess this is why you were feeling lonely. I can't imagine going through all of this and not being able to tell anyone," she murmurs. His throat tightens up. He's honestly amazed at how this girl seems to break down all his walls like they're made of glass. It's terrifying but he also never wants her to stop. It feels _good_ being seen by her.

But that feels like a bigger admission for another day so instead, he teases lightly, "I wasn't always lonely. You'd never leave me alone." 

She just laughs and tightens her arms around his, as if he was tethering her to the world. "Who'd ever want to leave you alone?" she asks, effectively blowing up his entire world. 

Before he can figure out what the hell he's supposed to do with _that_ , Raven calls them over now that Murphy, Echo, and Luna are all set up. Clarke untangles herself from him and he misses her immediately but they've got bigger fish to fry. He follows her to the monitors where her eyes widen as she takes in the multiple screens. Raven's got the health screens pulled up for them, maps of the City of Light, and a live video as Murphy, Echo, and Luna battle some [Mega Tanks](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/e/e4/Megatank_image_player_432_324.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20111013194855) that A.L.I.E. sent their way once she felt their presence. 

Clarke lets out a breath and curses softly, "Fuck, we're fighting against an evil supervirus." 

Bellamy just puts a hand on her shoulder and apologizes softly, "Yeah, sorry." She just hums and nuzzles into his hand so he figures it's safe to ask, "So, are you in?"

She doesn't take her eyes away from the screen, watching as Murphy launches himself off of Echo's bike to jab his staff into the eye of a Mega Tank, Luna sweeping him away from the explosion with her wings, and scoffs, "Of course, I'm in." 

Raven just smiles and claps, "Awesome! Operation: Ark is officially underway."

* * *

It takes Raven one week to finish the sub, officially christened The Ark. This also means Clarke has one week to get with the program and learn how to fight monsters with the team. She ends up getting a _fucking mace_ and blue outfit that resembles a knight. He didn't think girls in armor was a thing for him but when Clarke shouts and hurtles her mace into a Blok, his outfit suddenly feels very tight. 

He didn't boners were a thing that they needed to worry about in the City of Light seeing as they were just virtual representations of themselves but he hasn't been right once this entire time so fuck him, he guesses. 

Clarke also ends up without a specific vehicle but rather she gets the ability to _control Krabs_ which is _overpowered as all hell._ It's probably one of the coolest things he's ever seen when she rides Krabs and takes out monsters. 

He really needs to ask this girl out. 

By the time Raven finishes the sub, Clarke more or less has the handle of fighting A.L.I.E. Somehow, the supervirus must have sensed they were building something big because she's launched multiple attacks every day for the past week. Sometimes, there'd even be _two or more_ attacks on a single day. It was honestly insane and exhausting but it gave Clarke much needed practice fighting. 

They're still getting used to each other on the field but if the mission goes well, they won't ever need to fight as a team ever again so it's probably fine. 

The end of the City of Light begins the day before finals. Raven calls them and tells them that it's time. The Ark is finished and ready to dive. 

They all get to the factory in record time. The past week has left them exhausted but more determined than ever to put an end to the supervirus. If anything, the frequent attacks have only built up the anticipation to get to Sector Five and shut down A.L.I.E. once and for all. They're done with this shit.They're all shaking with nerves but when they look at each other from their positions in the scanners, no one is scared. 

They're ready to end this. 

[The Ark](http://images.mocpages.com/user_images/106735/14273931843_SPLASH.jpg) is a beautiful submarine that's shaped like a squid with colored pods for each of them. Luna takes her place at the head of the sub. She's been slowly recovering her memory on how to get to Sector Five. It turns out her mother gave her a map of the Digital Sea so all Luna needs to do is steer. 

The launch goes off without a hitch, everyone letting out a collective breath when they plunge into the blue ocean and they live to see the [beautiful underwater environment](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/b/b8/Cortex_in_Digital_Sea.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140716065341). For all that the City of Light is dangerous and terrifying, it sure is beautiful with its vast and detailed ecosystems. Bellamy's favorite used to be the [Trikru Sector](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/bec89500a567924e7cc7084b1c0acc1e1343271280_full.png) with its lush forests and gigantic trees which were not only gorgeous but also a great cover for his rifle. But once he takes in the vibrant coral reefs and plant life in the Digital Sea, the Trikru Sector seems dull in comparison. 

Unfortunately, the Digital Sea turns out to be just as dangerous as the other sectors. They're attacked by giant eel monsters called [Kongres](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111013194201/codelyoko/images/7/79/Kongre_image_player_432_324.jpg) which shoot lasers at them and [Sharks](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/5/5b/Shark.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140402125619) which shoot missiles. The deep blue sea turns a menacing blood red at the arrival of the monsters, filling Bellamy's heart with dread. 

Thankfully, Raven programmed The Ark to have fighter jet capabilities just in case anything happened. Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy, and Echo's pods detach into individual jets that can also shoot missiles so they're off chasing after the monsters. It takes a little bit to get used to the new fighting style but they manage to dispel the monsters eventually. 

They reattach to The Ark and Luna gets them to Sector Five before A.L.I.E. can launch another attack. 

If he had any idea what a virtual representation of a control box would look like, [Sector Five](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/0/08/Unchartered_Territory_Sector_Five_image_1.png/revision/latest?cb=20150402151455) would probably be what he came up with. It's a giant sphere made up of clinical white blocks with tunnels feeding into a mesh of numbers that wrap around the sphere like space. It's probably the only thing in the City of Light that actually looks like it's part of a computer, unlike the diverse and vibrant landscapes that make up the world's other sectors. 

Once they disembark The Ark, things move pretty quickly from there. A.L.I.E. sends a bunch of monsters their way that are specific to the sector so they're new but the crew gets with the program pretty quickly. Raven materializes their vehicles and Clarke hops on the Hoverwing with Bellamy since she can't take control of the [Creepers. ](http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111013195254/codelyoko/images/d/d1/Lerampant_image_player_432_324.jpg)They make quick work of disposing of the monsters while transporting Luna to the main control system. 

The interface Luna needs to interact with is on the other side of the Sphere so they need to go through it first. The sphere is full of booby-trapped rooms and monsters and it's not easy. 

Echo gets squished trying to push the key that stops one room from flattening them. She devirtualizes just as her fingers hit the key. Murphy gets devirtualized in a room full of Creepers when two slither up from beneath the block he's standing on and shoot him in the back. By the time they make it to the interface, Clarke and Bellamy are back to back trying to fight off Mantas while Luna flies around them shooting her water orbs at the Creepers. 

Finally, they clear enough Mantas that Luna can run to the interface while Bellamy and Clarke hop off the Hoverwing to fight off the remaining Creepers.

"How much longer?" Clarke shouts as she throws her mace at an incoming Creeper. Bellamy uses her momentum to push her down further, leaning on her shoulder as a quick balance as he takes shot at a [Manta ](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/codelyoko/images/2/2d/Manta.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20150507192611)flying their way. 

"I'm almost there! I just need a few more seconds for the program to finish uploading!" Luna shouts, furiously typing away at the interface. 

As Clarke runs to grab her mace, he fires off another shot to stop a Creeper from blasting her. She looks up at him and gives him a bright smile, hair falling out of her tightly woven braided crown. 

"Thanks," she says, jogging back up to him. 

He smiles toothily at her, "Anytime." He's definitely going to ask her out after all of this, and he's pretty sure she's going to say yes.

But he can't bask in the feeling for long because the next thing he knows, Clarke lets out a curdling scream as she gets pushed into his arms. His heart stops as she begins to devirtualize, the image of a Creeper revealing itself as Clarke's body begins to fade. 

"No! Clarke!" He screams as she disappears from his arms. He knows she'll be okay but dying in the City of Light always feels a little bit like dying in real life, and he's always a little scared that something will bug up and they'll really die. 

She just smiles weakly at him, pressing her lips to his. Her lips are surprisingly warm and soft considering they're inside a computer but she pulls away before he can enjoy it for too long. She leans her forehead against his and smiles, "Ask me out when you get out," she demands. 

He just laughs and pressed another kiss to her lips, tangling his hand into her hair. She disappears completely as they kiss. 

In his head, he knows she's probably materialized in the scanners completely fine but he can't help but feel vengeful at A.L.I.E. for taking Clarke away from him. He tightens his grip on his rifle and lets hell rain loose on the Creepers coming at them. His only thoughts are making sure A.L.I.E. dies right here, right now so that he can get back to Clarke and never have to feel her dying in his arms again. 

He doesn't remember much about the next few seconds other than a shower of bullets. He was probably crying a little bit. 

He does remember Luna shouting, "I did it! It's done! She's shutting down!" before running past him, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the Sphere. They hop on the Hoverwing and barely make it out of Sector Five as A.L.I.E. collapses, an inhumane shriek reverberating through its space. 

Raven devirtualizes them, and the first thing he sees as the scanner doors open is Clarke. He pulls her into his arms, wrapping her into a tight hug. She's crying lightly into his shoulder. 

He's slightly aware of Luna's gasps as she takes her first steps out of a computer in decades. He registers Raven's watery laugh as Luna grabs her face and kisses her. He knows that Echo and Murphy are likely exchanging money as they sit side by side, exhausted and relieved. 

But all he really cares about is Clarke, warm and alive, in his arms. 

* * *

The start of their lives goes a lot quieter than he thought it would. After an emotional group hug in the scanner room where they all cried on each other in relief, they go down to the basement where the supercomputer's power switch sits. They don't need to have a final return to the past trip because A.L.I.E. didn't launch an attack in the real world this time. Bellamy's thankful for it because he wants the rest of the world to remember this day, even if they don't know what really happened. 

They agree to let Luna pull the lever since she's the one who was stuck in the computer for over two decades. It'll be a headache figuring out how to explain her to the authorities because her mother hasn't been seen since the program was shut down but they'll figure something out. If anything, they can just say she's one of Murphy's twelve siblings and no one would question it. 

But she's here with them in the real world, and that's the most important thing. 

They all stand together, holding onto each other, as the lights on the computer wind down. Bellamy presses a kiss to Clarke's head and he can feel Murphy's hand tighten in his. It's over. They saved the world. 

Later, it feels like a dream. Because no one knew about A.L.I.E., it's like nothing happened. They saved the world but no one knows it. They return to their lives but it's only like a camera coming into focus without the noise that A.L.I.E. provided. The world was just there, just out of focus. Now, it's the only thing that matters.

With finals starting the next day, it's easy to get swept up in the mess of things. Everyone's stressed about passing their classes that they were barely there for while also convincing the police that Luna is legally Murphy's sister so that they issue her identification. 

Bellamy doesn't even realize a week has passed when Clarke plops down across from him while he studies in the library. He smiles at her, she looks like the best thing he's seen all week in an oversized sweater and her hair tied up with a paintbrush. 

She just looks at him thoughtfully before saying, "You know, you haven't asked me out yet." 

Bellamy freezes. Shit. He rubs a hand over his face, "Fuck, I knew there was something I was forgetting to do." 

Clarke just laughs and leans over the table to kiss him. He holds her there with a hand on her neck so he can let her know just how much he wants to date her. She's smiling when she pulls away, nudging her nose against his. "I'm going to have to do all the work in this relationship, aren't I?" she teases. 

He just nips at her bottom lip. He mumbles, "Sorry." He's not really that sorry. He's pretty sure he'll be a good boyfriend to her. 

Clarke licks her lips where he bit them, her eyes sparkling. "I think I'll live," she says. 

He hums in agreement and goes to kiss her again, studying be damned. He was going to fail anyway from missing so much class so he might as well focus on much more important things, anyway. Like kissing Clarke. 

He thinks they'll do more than just live, they'll _thrive_. It's a brave new world.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand we're done! what did y'all think? did you like it? did it make sense? i really love this story and i hope you did, too. let me know what you thought!
> 
> [come cry with me in my dumpster fire](https://that-english-nerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
